godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Megaguirus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Megaguirus.png |image =Megaguirus.jpg |caption =Megaguirus in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |name =Megaguirus |species =Mutated Meganulon Queen |nicknames =Megagilas, Megagirasu |1=Wingspan|height=80 meters |length =50 meters |weight =12,000 tons |forms =Queen Meganulon, Queen Meganula |controlled =None |relationships =Meganulon , Godzilla |allies =Meganulon |enemies =Godzilla, Gorosaurus , Mothra , Ebirah , Trilopod |created =Masaaki Tezuka |portrayed =Minoru Watanabe |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |suits =ShodaiMegagirasu |roar = }} Megaguirus is a queen Meganulon created by Toho that first appeared in the 2000 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Name Megaguirus' name, like the Meganulons', comes from Meganeura, a species of extinct dragonflies from the Carboniferous period approximately 300 million years ago. The "girasu" part was turned into "guirus" due to that being the case with Anguirus' name. Origins Megaguirus was created when a black hole weapon that would send Godzilla into another dimension allowed a Meganula to arrive on present day Earth and lay an egg which would later be discovered by a young boy and then hatch into several Meganulons. After molting into Meganula, the swarm attacked Godzilla and absorbed some of his energy, then transferred it into their queen. The queen then molted her cocoon and became Megaguirus. History Millennium Series ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus In the flooded streets of Tokyo, a large Meganulon queen waited beneath the waves for her hive to return. The Meganula flew over the city and under the water to give their queen the energy they had taken from Godzilla. They quickly injected her with the energy, giving their lives in the process. Megaguirus then shed her skin and took flight. She flew off, shattering windows and reducing buildings to rubble with her gusts of wind and sonic waves. After a few days, Godzilla hit the shores of the city, with Megaguirus detecting his presence. She flew with great speed to attack the beast, and proved to be more than a match for him. She flew too quickly for Godzilla to blast her with his atomic beam, and she could easily out maneuver his other melee attacks. She attacked Godzilla with her sharp, deadly claws, and managed to knock him into a building. Thinking he was defeated, she started to fly away, only to be met by another attack. Godzilla charged his beam, but Megaguirus stabbed him with her stinger. She absorbed Godzilla's nuclear energy, and attempted to attack him with a ball of fire from her wings. She fired the attack, but required more energy. She charged at Godzilla with her tail forward, but unfortunately for the queen, her stinger was caught in Godzilla's jaws. Godzilla then slowly crushed the stinger and ripped it off, leaving him with the upper hand. Megaguirus shrieked in pain and backed away, stunned. Godzilla took this opportunity and charged his beam, then blasted it out, causing her to explode in combustion of flames. Megaguirus' fiery corpse crashed on the ground, and Godzilla roared in victory. Abilities Megaguirus has numerous abilities. At top flight speed, she vanishes into a blur, enabling her to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. This high-speed flight also produces high-frequency sonic waves that are capable of shorting out nearby electrical equipment. The sharp edges of her wings can even cut through steel and concrete. Her large abdomen ends in a vicious stinger used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. During this process, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. She can also use the energy she siphons from her opponents to launch similar energy attacks at them. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Megaguirus appeared as a playable character in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. Extremely fast and moderately strong, Megaguirus could fly circles around her foes and pummel them with quick combos. Like Mothra, she is immune to sweep attacks and low attacks, though she is vulnerable to atomic attacks. She is unique in that she starts with no energy. Any attacks with her tail that connect steal energy from her foe and build her energy bar. When she stabs with her tail, Megaguirus can either drain a lot of energy, some health, or copy her opponent's beam weapon (this does not work with Destoroyah, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Baragon, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, or MothraLarva). She can fire either a glowing sphere that tracks her opponent and detonates on contact, or the opponent's beam weapon if she copied it (her energy bar must be at a certain high level to do this). Megaguirus' special ability, inertia-less Flight, doubles her movement and attack speed for a time, allowing her to lay into opponents and beat them senseless with super-fast attacks. Her Rage attack sends three swarms of Meganula that chase the foe and latch on, stunning them and draining health and energy for their queen. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 50 meters Weight: 28,000 tons "Megaguirus is the queen of an insect race who thrives by parasitically siphoning energy from larger animals. Megaguirus attained her tremendous size and power when her swarm siphoned a significant portion of Godzilla's energy and transferred it to their queen. Megaguirus leeches power from her opponents using her fearsome tail stinger-and can even absorb and redirect most monsters' weapon attacks. With only a primal thirst for power and a battle-hardened desire for combat as her guide, Megaguirus is sure to be found anywhere that power exists for the taking." Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MEGAGUIRUS.png|Megaguirus in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Grus.jpg|Megaguirus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash GKC Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #9]]Megaguirus was first spotted in a flash back where she attacked the hunting Gorosaurus only to be downed by a kick from the massive theropod. She was later seen as part of the sky monsters on the Infant Island cave mural. Megaguirus is next seen in issue #18, where she emerges from her nest in the jungles of Brazil and flies to Sao Paulo, where Godzilla, Ebirah, and the Meganulons are battling. Megaguirus and the Meganulons force Ebirah retreat and Megaguirus turns her attention to Godzilla. Megaguirus uses her incredible flying speed to avoid Godzilla's atomic breath and tries to sneak up behind him. Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse before Megaguirus can reach him, knocking her into a building. Megaguirus stings Godzilla on the leg and drains his energy, then blasts him with a giant atomic fireball. With Godzilla incapacitated, Megaguirus grabs him and carries him off to her nest. Megaguirus drops Godzilla into her nest, where hundreds of Meganulons and Meganula surround him. Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse to destroy the Meganula, and is lifted in the air by the enraged Megaguirus. Godzilla bites into Megaguirus' neck and the two monsters crash down in Machu Picchu, Peru. Just as the two monsters prepare to continue their battle, a pod is sent to Earth by the Cryogs, which releases several monsters called Trilopods. Godzilla: Cataclysm In [[Godzilla: Cataclysm Issue 3|''Godzilla: Cataclysm #3]], Megaguirus and her swarm of Meganula arrive in the refugee's village in order to feed on the regenerating Biollante. Mothra arrives, seemingly to protect Biollante, and attacks Megaguirus. Megaguirus clashes with Mothra in the sky and uses her Meganula to swarm Mothra, until suddenly a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath is fired at the monsters. Gallery Roar Megaguirus Roars|Megaguirus' roars In Other Languages *Russian: Мегагирус Trivia *Skeetera from Godzilla: The Series has similar powers as Megaguirus. *Megaguirus is the first prehistoric insect to fight Godzilla. *There is a useful glitch in Godzilla: Unleashed where Megaguirus is able to use a beam indefinitely by taking the weapon after stealing the opponent's energy first. *The Meganulon are based off of an actual prehistoric species of dragonfly, called Meganeura. These dragonflies lived before the dinosaurs, in the Carboniferous era, and were as large as seagulls. Many giant insects evolved during the Carboniferous because of the high amount of oxygen in the air. *Because Megaguirus is from the Carboniferous period, she is the second oldest Godzilla monster, with at least 298.9 million years of age. Destoroyah is the absolute oldest, being from the Precambrian period. Poll Do you like Megaguirus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju